


All I Want for Christmas is You

by icandrawamoth



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas 2016 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Post-Season/Series 05, Twelve Days of Fic-mas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Dean misses Sam on Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For comment_fic prompt: Supernatural, Dean/Sam, All I Want for Christmas is You. The fill came out more gen, so I marked it as such, but anything can be shippy if you squint, right?

The twinkle of Christmas tree bulbs lights the warm room. Carols drift softly from the radio. The smell of baking ham and other goodies waft from the kitchen. Outside, snowflakes fall and coat the ground. It's like a scene from a postcard, picture-perfect.

Dean hates it.

He remembers a time not long ago, another drafty hotel room, a couple of beers, makeshift tree hung with air fresheners, and gas station standbys instead of real presents

Sammy by his side.

The was what always made a real Christmas for him, ever since this whole crazy journey started when they were kids. No matter where they were, whether Dad could afford them presents or not, whether they gave to each other or not later, it was always the two of them together, sharing a moment.

Now Sam is gone, and this fake magazine-picture Christmas means nothing to him. He knows he would trade all of it, _all of it_ , even Lisa and Ben and this fake-ass attempt to be normal for one more Christmas, one more moment of any kind, with his Sam.

“Hey, Dean, Mom says dinner's ready.”

Dean breaks out of his reverie. “Yeah, I'll be right there.” Ben disappears back into the kitchen, and Dean stands, taking a deep breath and pasting on a smile before going to join them.


End file.
